Starting a fire typically requires kindling, pieces of wood, an ignition source such as a match, and an accelerant such as gasoline, kerosene, or an easily-ignitable substance such as newspaper. It can be difficult to start a fire or keep a fire burning without kindling and/or the accelerant. In other words, placing a match on a large piece of wood is very unlikely to cause the piece of wood to catch fire. As such, people that desire to start a fire must purchase, store, use, and in some cases, carry kindling and accelerant. The present innovation provides a solution to this problem with a fire enhancement device that does not require kindling or an accelerant to start and/or maintain a fire.